


she flipped me like a hurricane

by ofself



Category: Step Up (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4565451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofself/pseuds/ofself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>God, this girl never stops talking. Camille/Julien. Step-Up 3D.</p>
            </blockquote>





	she flipped me like a hurricane

**Author's Note:**

> First published on ff.net - 13/02/2011
> 
> a/n – yeah, I went there. I don't know why I did. And I don't know why I twisted their characters to suit my own fic. The point is, I wanted to write about them and I wrote. Also, disclaimer: Step-UP 3D is not mine. Fic is mine yeah?

Okay, he'll admit that he's here under severe duress. Natalie has some twisted notion that he and Luke need to bond. Like really, he wants to bond with the guy who is his biggest rival and is also doing his younger sister on the side. Granted he was all ' _go entice him and steal his secrets and stuff_ ' but god, he never wanted it to get you know, physical and stuff. That's just puke worthy. By the way, Luke's name should be Puke.

Yeah, puke is juvenile and shit but  _fuck_  if he's ever going to bond with that, that ' _thing'_.

Still, aforementioned little sister is fucking annoying and irritatingly insistent so here he is, suffering through a tour of the tragically named House of Pirates ( really, that's the best name they could come up with for a moderately decent dance crew?) and listening to Puke wax eloquent about dance and blabbity-blah-blah-blah.

Somewhere along the way, between trying to not listen to him and trying not to gag when his sister swaps spit with Puke, Julian slips away.

He'll give himself the 5-second tour and get the fuck out of here, thank you very much.

That is until he get's sidetracked by this slim girl teaching younger kids how to wriggle their hips. He stops and watches because he'll admit it; kids are damn funny when they are dancing. Legs and arms flail everywhere and if he were teaching them, he would have demanded nothing less than perfection. However this girl, she just lets them be and put in what he wouldn't even call an half-hearted effort. More like no effort at all. Also, she is not a good dancer. More discipline and there would be promise but she's sadly free-spirited and almost arrhythmic.

The class finishes and he's still standing there until she notices him.

"You're not a good dancer," he informs her bluntly when he has her attention.

"Thank you!" she beams at him.

"You aren't going to burst into tears?" he asks flatly. Tears he's used to. Smiles, not so much.

"Well, you are telling me the truth and I know I'm not a good dancer, so yeah, thank you. Besides, the truth is always better than fake platitudes." She informs him with a wise air.

Up until now, she's all far away, near the mirrors in the studio and he's at the entrance but all of a sudden, she's up close and in his space and she smells faintly of vanilla and peaches.

"You are Julien right? Natalie's brother? Ohmygosh, you are awesome. Natalie said you are bit of an ass but that's cool, your mad skills more than make up for that."

 _Whoa_. All at once, vanilla and peaches and a wide toothy smile all up in his face, this is way too much. He steps back and fills his lungs with some much needed air. Also, this girl has to be an exclamation mark or something. She's just too - he dosen't know what to say. Exclamation-y?

And really, she should get the message but this girl, instead she steps closer, hooks her arm through his and speeds him along to god knows where.

"I'm Camille and I refuse to be called anything else, though maybe I can be partial to Cam cause that sounds sweet. You totally came here to bond with Luke didn't you? I knew it. Natalie was  _so_ right; you both are going to be excellent friends. He's a little dumb but he's a nice guy. And you are an ass but I am sure you are nice too. Have you met the twins? They are beyond awesome. They talk at the same time and complete each other's sentences and man; they dance like they have no bones. It's creepy but  _so_  cool. They have a little trouble speaking English though. But Natalie said you know French so yeah, you can talk to them all day long. I  _must_  introduce you to Moose, he's my BFF. Which means best friend forever, by the way. I'm spelling it out for you cause no offense, you don't look like an acronym person. Moose isn't an acronym person either. He totally doesn't like the acronym but there's no other way to describe that idiot." She pauses and takes a breath and he stares at her in shock before a blank look slips back onto his face cause he just realized something.

"You talk too much," he informs her wearily.

"You talk too little," she informs him merrily.

"Because it's never been  _so_  hard to get a word in edgewise. Also, I'd kill myself if I ever became 'BFF's with Luke. I've seen the twins and they annoy me. Curly and his curly hair annoy me too. And why the fuck did no body ever tape your mouth shut?"

Because – "she pauses for a moment as she gravely composes herself and he does wonder if he's a little too harsh. Natalie has been on his case about becoming much more of a people person, whatever that means. Also, she's just a young girl, all smiles and words and shiny brown eyes and even he isn't that harsh that he'd want to kill her buzz.

"Because, I smile like an angel," she beams up at him, brown irises shining like stars, pink lips stretched over a toothy smile and nut-brown curls framing a heart-shaped face.

Yes, he supposes she does, as he feels goose bumps prickle his skin and his own mouth involuntarily curve into a smile.

She's still looking up at him, twinkling eyes and all and something unknots in his chest.

"You  _are_  cute," he admits gruffly and she beams. "You talk too much though." He hurriedly tacks on. She beams some more.

And because he's still arm in arm with her and a little reluctant to let go, he thinks he can handle his ear being chewn off everyday, and if she comes a little closer everyday, than he'll one day press her up against him and kiss her until she becomes speechless. Which really seems like a long shot but there's never been a challenge he didn't like.

On second thoughts, maybe he'll kiss her senseless, not speechless. He rather likes her babble.

 


End file.
